Una cancion de amor
by Annya Cullen
Summary: Matt compone una cancion muy hermosa para alguien muy especial...


Una CanciÃ³n de Amor  
  
Era una tarde como cualquiera en odaiba, Matt y Tai se encontraban en el patio de la secundaria, hasta que de pronto:  
  
Izzy.-Hola chicos disculpen por llegar tarde.... eh Â¿Donde esta Joe?  
  
Tai.-Ya conoces al despistado de Joe....  
  
Izzy.-Ja, ja, ja  
  
Matt.-Mejor le hubieramos dicho que 1 hora antes asi si llegaba a tiempo.  
  
Joe.-(corriendo)Â¡Â¡Â¡ya estoy aqui!!  
  
Tai.-Espero que las chicas no se molesten, ja, ja, ja (u_u)  
  
Los chicos salieron como balas hacia el parque central en donde se suponia se encontrarian con los demas...  
  
Mimi.-(gritando)Â¡Â¡Â¡Â¡No es posible!!!!  
  
Sora.-Calma Mimi, seguro ya no tardan en llegar....  
  
Kari.-(hablando en voz bajita)Â¿Tk cres que lleguen?  
  
Tk.-Te soy sincero?  
  
Joley.-Ya vamos a comer Â¡Â¡Â¡Â¡Â¡Â¡tengo mucha hambre!!!!!!  
  
Ken.-Joley por favor hay que esperar un poco mas.....  
  
Mimi.-Â¡Â¡Â¡Si hay que comer!!!  
  
Joley.-Si mimi (les brillan los ojitos)  
  
Tai.-Esperen Â¡Â¡Â¡ya estamos aqui!!!  
  
Sora.-Â¡Â¡Vaya ya era hora!!  
  
Matt.-Disculpa Sora, es que Joe llego tarde...Â¡Verdad Joe!  
  
Joe.-Si lo siento...  
  
Mimi.-Bueno eso ahora ya no importa Â¡Â¡Â¡Â¡A Comer!!!!!  
  
Todos.-Â¡Â¡Â¡Â¡Â¡Â¡Si!!!!!!!  
  
Mimi.-A ver Izzy abre la boca di ahhhh (n_n)  
  
Izzy.-ahhhh(n_nU)  
  
Cody.-Esto esta muy rico Â¿Quien lo cocino?  
  
Davis.-Si, si muy rico mpmp, chomp, chomp  
  
Mimi.-Fui yo! y Sora ayudo un poco (un poquito una cosa de na...)  
  
Matt.-Cocinas muy rico Mimi  
  
Sora.-(un poco molesta)Si mimi todo te quedo delicioso (eso fue sarcasmo)  
  
Mimi.-Si, puede que cuando sea mayor tenga un proograma que se llame "Cocinando con Mimi"  
  
Sora.-(pensando)ja, ja, ja buena broma y yo sere una gran diseÃ±adora de trajes tradicionales no me hagas reir...  
  
Tai.-Pero Sora, a ti tambien te quedo delicioso!!  
  
Sora.-Gracias Tai (n_n)  
  
Matt.-(sin que nadie se de cuenta mira con malos ojos a Tai).........  
  
Mimi.-Bueno, no traje esta maquina karaoke hasta aca para na...asi que vamos a cantar!!!  
  
Mimi.-Al cielo pido un favor, que tu me quieras a mi deseo a morir que algun dia tu estes por siempre conmigo tengo la fe.......  
  
Todos.-Â¡Â¡Â¡Â¡Â¡Bravo!!!!!  
  
Mimi.-Matt Â¡Â¡Â¡Â¡Â¡Â¡ahora canta tu!!!!!!(y jala a Matt de el brazo)  
  
Tk.-Ahora que lo recuerdo Matt estaba escribiendo una nueva cancion  
  
Tai.-Anda Matt Â¡Â¡Â¡canta!!!  
  
Matt.-No , es que todavia no esta lista....  
  
Kari.-Â¿Y de que se trata esa cancion?  
  
Tk.-Bueno la parte que escuche era de una joven asi que es de amor  
  
Mimi.-Â¿Y a quien se la escribiste?  
  
Matt.-Yo...bueno........yo la escribi para......  
  
Sora.-Â¡Â¡Â¡Bueno Chicos creo que ya es hora de irnos por que.....ya es muy tarde!!! Â¿Â¿Â¿no lo cren???  
  
Tai.-Pero....  
  
Sora.-Bueno fue genial que nos reunieramos, pero si no llego temprano a casa mi madre se molestara conmigo...  
  
asi que !!no vemos!!  
  
Matt.-Sora te acompaÃ±o a....  
  
Mimi.-Tienes mucha razon Sora  
  
Tai.-Sora yo te acompaÃ±o  
  
Cody.-Â¿Que paso aqui?  
  
Ken.-Creo que es hora de irnos  
  
Davis.-Si, ya esta empezando a obscurecer...  
  
Izzy.-Mimi, yo te acompaÃ±o  
  
Mimi.-(sonrojada)Gracias Izzy (se van)  
  
Tk.-Â¿Hermano estas bien?  
  
Matt.-(triste)Si estoy bien, no pasa nada....ve a dejar a Kari a su casa o no los volveran a dejar salir juntos (los mira  
  
con una sonrisa fingida)  
  
Tk.-Esta bien hermano, por favor no tardes.  
  
Matt.-Caro, nos vemos en la casa  
  
Tk y Kari se van...  
  
Matt comenzo a caminar por el parque antes de llegar a su casa y comenzo a pensar...  
  
Matt.-Por que insisto en hacerme tanto daÃ±o a mi mismo...ella siempre ha querido a Tai y nada de lo que yo haga o diga podra cambiar eso...  
  
Matt.-Creo que lo mejor sera que de por terminado este sunto en el concierto de maÃ±ana, ya que ella jamas me correspondera...  
  
Matt.-Ya llegue papa.....y tk?  
  
Papa de Matt.-Esta en su habitacion, llamale para que cenen.  
  
Matt.-(entrando en la habitacion)tk, es hora de cenar  
  
Tk.-Nesesito hablar contigo Matt (se levanta y cierra la puerta)  
  
Matt.-Dime  
  
Tk.-Â¿Que esta pasando contigo?  
  
Matt.-conmigo.....no.....nada.....  
  
Tk.-Soy tu hermano, no me puedes ocultar nada.....Â¿es por Sora verdad?  
  
Matt.-Si...asi....es....  
  
Tk.-Â¿Por que no se lo dices?  
  
Matt.-(gritando muy molesto)Â¡Â¡Â¡Â¡Â¡Â¡Â¿Â¿Â¿Â¿Â¿Â¿Que caso tiene?????!!!!!!Â¡Â¡Â¡Â¡Â¡Â¡El que me rompa el corazon diciendome que no me ama, que a quien ama es a tai!!!!!!Â¡Â¡Â¡Â¡Â¡No creo poder soportarlo!!!!!  
  
Tk.-Â¿Como lo sabes?Â¿Se lo has preguntado?  
  
Matt.-Â¡Â¡No pero la forma como trata a Tai!!  
  
Tk.-Acaso no viste como se comporto cuando ivas a contestar Â¿para quien era la cancion?  
  
Matt.-Si, instantanemente cambio de tema.., pero eso que tiene que ver?  
  
Tk.-Sora cree que tu quieres algo con Mimi, y por eso no quiso escuchar para quien era la cancion por que ella creia que ivas a decir que no era para ella si no para Mimi....y eso la hubiera lastimado mucho.  
  
Matt.-Â¿Pero que puedo hacer?  
  
Tk.-Dile lo que sientes el dia de maÃ±ana, asi sabras lo que siente, y pase lo que pase, yo siempre estare aqui para apoyarte "hermano"(n_n)  
  
Matt.-Lo hare gracias Tk  
  
Papa de Matt.-Chicos Â¡Â¡Â¡Â¡Â¡ya se enfrio la cena!!!!!!  
  
Matt y Tk.-Â¡Â¡Â¡Â¡Ya vamos!!!!  
  
Matt comenzo a cenar, mientras pensaba en ,lo que iva a hacer cuando...  
  
Matt.-(se levanta de la mesa estruendosamente)Â¡Â¡Â¡Ya lo tengo!!!(y se va corriendo hacia su cuarto)  
  
Papa de Matt.-Â¿A que se refiere con eso?  
  
Tk.-No nada papa.....nada.....(n_n)  
  
Matt, se la paso toda la noche en su alcoba sin salir hasta la maÃ±ana siguiente...  
  
Matt.-Lo logre (n_n)  
  
Tk.-Matt es hora de ir a la escuela  
  
Matt.-Deacuerdo.  
  
Matt y Tk caminaron hacia la escuela, primero tk se quedo en la elemental, y luego matt siguio hasta llegar a la secundaria.Ya dentro Matt iva corriendo cuando....  
  
Â¡Â¡Â¡ZAZ!!!  
  
Matt.-Disculpa no me fije.....Â¿Â¿Â¿Â¡Â¡Â¡Â¡Sora!!!!??? Â¿Estas bien?  
  
Sora.-Si, estoy bien, gracias por preguntar  
  
Matt.-Â¡Â¡Lo olvidaba!!Sora...por favor seria un honor el que asistieras al concierto que dare hoy en el parque de odaiba, por favor di que vendras..  
  
Sora.-Â¡Claro sera un placer!  
  
Matt.-Muchas gracias Sora....  
  
Tai.-Hola chicos (n_n) Â¿Que hacen?  
  
Sora.-Matt me ha invitado a su concierto Â¿vienes?  
  
Tai.-Claro Â¿Como perderme el debut de mis mejores amigos?  
  
Matt.-Â¿Debut? Â¿De que hablas?  
  
Tai.-(susurrano)Tk me lo dijo todo...je, je, je  
  
Matt.-Ese Tk  
  
Sora.-Bueno es hora de entrar a clases Â¿Me acompaÃ±as Tai?  
  
Tai.-Si, vamos (matt nos vemos a la salida)  
  
Matt.-(Con un gesto de sorpresa) Si Tai (n_nU)  
  
Matt se encontraba muy nervioso ya que la hora de la salida estaba apunto de llegar, y sabia que si no le decia lo que sentia a Sora se arrepentiria por el resto de su vida...cuando...  
  
Â¡Â¡Â¡Â¡Â¡Â¡RING!!!!!!!  
  
Matt.-Dios la hora llego...  
  
De un momento a otro todo el patio de la escuela se lleno de fanaticas lo que hizo que la tension aumentara...  
  
SeÃ±or.-Faltan 5 minutos y se abre el concierto!  
  
Fans.-Â¡Â¡Â¡Â¡Â¡Â¡Â¡Â¡Â¡Â¡Â¡Â¡Â¡Â¡Â¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!Â¡Â¡Â¡Â¡Â¡Â¡Â¡Â¡Â¡Â¡Â¡LOS TEENAGE WOLVES !!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Matt.- ha llegado la hora.....  
  
Presentador.-Buenas tardes escuela secundaria odaiba!!!tenemos el gran honor de presentar al mejor grupo de el momento :"LOS TEENAGE WOLVES".  
  
Fans.-Â¡Â¡Â¡Â¡Â¡Â¡Â¡Â¡Â¡Â¡Â¡Â¡Â¡Â¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Matt.-Gracias!!, me gustaria pedir unos minutos antes de comenzar...ya que tengo algo muy importante que decir...  
  
Bueno, pues la primera cancion que presentaremos es un acancion que escribi para alguien muy especial en mi vida....y me gustaria que esa persona me dejara ser parte de su vida.....Con todo mi amor para Sora Â¡Â¡Te amo!! Â¿Quieres ser mi novia?  
  
Fans.- Â¡Â¡Â¡Â¡Â¡Â¡Â¡Â¡Â¡Â¡Â¡Â¡Â¡Â¡Â¡Â¡Â¡Â¡Â¡Â¡Â¡Â¡Â¡Â¡Â¡Â¡Â¡Â¡Â¡Â¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!  
  
Inmensas tempestades, tu mano y la mia tienes algo no se que es......  
  
Hay tanto de melodico en tu fantasia, un toque de misterio mi limite.....  
  
Conservo algun recuerdo que no deberia. no se Â¿Que puedo hacer?  
  
A todos nos ocurre la Monotonia y nos gana la batalla alguna vez, alguna vez........  
  
Por eso vida mia por el dia a dia. Por enseÃ±arme a ver el cielo mas azul  
  
por ser mi compaÃ±era y darme tu energiaaaa...no cabe en una vida mi gratitud  
  
por aguantar mis malos ratos y manias por conservar secretos en ningun baul  
  
Quiero ser por una vez capaz de ganar y de perder....  
  
Perdona si me ves perder la compostura, en serio te agradesco que hayas sido mia  
  
si ves que mi cancion acaso no resulta avisame y recojo la melancolia, melancolia....  
  
Te dejare una ilusion envuelta en una promesa de eterna pasiÃ³n  
  
una esperanza pintada en un mar de cartÃ³n  
  
y un mundo nuevo que sigue donde un dia lo pusiste  
  
tu eres esa mujer por quien me siento ese hombre capaz de querer  
  
y vivo cada segundo la primera vez sabiendo que me quisiste y todo aquello que me diste....oh, no....  
  
Conserva mi recuerdo de pirateria, derrama los secretos abre aquel baÃºl  
  
sigamos siendo complices en compaÃ±ia de aqello que me diste bajo el cielo azul  
  
por aguantar mis malos ratos y manias por conservar secretos que me guardas tu  
  
quiero ser por una vez capaz de ganar y de perder.  
  
Perdon si aguna vez guarde la compostura no sabes lo que ha sido que hayas sido mia  
  
comprendo que agotaste toda tu dulzura pero no me pidas niÃ±a la melancolia, melancolia  
  
Te dejare una ilusion envuelta en una promesa de eterna pasion......  
  
Al terminar la cancion todo el publico grito emocionado pero antes Matt pidio un ultimo favor....  
  
Matt.-Sora Â¿puedes subir al esenario?...  
  
Tai.-(con una gran sonrisa)Sube sora, no pierdas esta oportunidad!!  
  
Sora.-Muchas gracias tai  
  
Matt.-Me gustaria saber tu respuesta.....  
  
Sora.-(llorando)Â¡Â¡Â¡Â¡Claro que si Matt!!!!!!  
  
En ese momento se olle una gran ovacion por parte de las fans, y en el esenario se hace presente un bello abrazo acompaÃ±ado de un tierno y apasionado beso.....con "Una cancion de amor".  
  
Hola soy yo otra vez, bueno este es mi segundo fic, y este va para mis amigos Daidouji y Toto que reciente mente son novios chicos sean muy felices!!!!!!.Cualquier duda, comentario o sugerencia escriban a anami_sorita@hotmail.com o sora_de_ishida@hotmail.com  
  
Atte.-Anami  
  
  
  
(Todos los derechos son de sus respectivos autores asi como los personajes y las canciones asi que Â¡Â¡Â¡Â¡Â¡no me demandes!!!!!!!) 


End file.
